


Up All Night

by MsChievous



Series: Promptis Fan Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Noct is a good friend tho, Poor Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: For Promptis Week Day 3 - Late Night Talks





	Up All Night

Noctis groans as he peels his eyes open. He doesn’t want to think about how early it is, or how badly he has to pee. Would it really be  _ that _ bad if he just went back to sleep? He, or more accurately,  _ Ignis _ , could always wash the bedspread and his boxers-

_ No, Noct, that’s gross. _ He chided himself.  _ You’re the fucking prince, have some decorum. _ That last part was probably the little bit of Ignis that floated around his head now and then.  _ Also, think about Prompto _ .

Yeah, he should just get up.

With a muffled groan, he heaves himself to his feet, doing his best not to disturb Prompto, who’s sleeping soundly next to him. Prompto doesn’t even flinch, and Noctis smiles fondly to himself. 

Prompto’s usually such a light sleeper, he must have been staying up lately to level up on King’s Knight. Noctis has noticed that his character sometimes gains a few levels overnight. 

He does his best to keep his business quiet and dim, but then, an unexpected mutter from the bed makes him stop short. 

“Shit, dude,” He whispers, “Did I wake you?”

There’s no answer, and when Noctis goes to investigate, Prompto’s eyes are closed, and he’s flung an arm across the empty space Noctis left behind. 

“Ugh, c’mon dude,” He sighs, “I gotta sleep there.”

But, of course, Prompto doesn’t move. So Noctis oh-so-carefully picks up his best friend’s arm and starts to move it away so he can actually have room to lie down, but Prompto makes this adorable whimpering sound, fingers closing around the bedsheets, and Noctis huffs out a laugh. 

“Seriously, if you don’t move, I’m going to lie on top of you.”

Again, of course, Prompto doesn’t respond, except by burrowing deeper into Noctis’ bed.  _ Noctis’ _ bed.

Sure, Noctis is more than happy to share his things with Prompto, but this is going too far. His bed is a sacred thing, blessed by the demigod of sleep himself. Also, he’s about to fall asleep standing up and that’s never any fun.

“Promptoooooo,” He hisses, when Prompto refuses to let go of the sheet. Aren’t people supposed to be  _ relaxed _ while they sleep? How can Prompto-

His question is answered before it is fully asked in the form of a yelp from Prompto, followed by unintelligible mutters.

Noctis freezes for a moment, thinking he had accidentally hurt Prompto, but Prompto’s yelling now, borderline screaming, and twisting out of Noctis’ grip.

He’s still yelling nonsense words, sometimes not even words, just grunts of pain or anger, and suddenly Noct realizes that Prompto’s having a nightmare. 

A super-scary, incredibly  _ fucked-up _ nightmare, judging by the sound of it. He’s still frozen, unsure if he should wake Prompto up or not. On the one hand, it would stop the obvious terror Prompto was going through, but he’s heard that waking up people in the middle of a nightmare might make it worse, like they might have forgotten it if you just let them continue sleeping. But this is sounding like a  _ really bad _ nightmare, and he just wants Prompto to stop screaming like his limbs are being torn off.

Before he can make a move to wake Prompto up, the door bursts open, and Ignis shoves his way through, closely followed by a haggard-looking Gladio. Both have their weapons out and ready, taking in everything before noticing there was no threat.

Noctis doesn’t even bother explaining, even though they are looking to him for one. Instead, He grips Prompto’s shoulders tightly shaking him harshly. “Prompto, wake up!” He yells, desperate to get his friend  _ out _ of that nightmare,  _ away _ from what was terrifying him.

His head lolls around a few times before every muscle in Prompto’s body seems to tense, and he rockets himself into a sitting position, hands clawing at Noctis’ face.

Noctis isn’t fast enough to get away, and suddenly, Prompto’s on top of him, blunt nails scrabbling at his face for a few seconds, before realization dawns in his face. 

Then, Prompto throws himself back with another shout, babbling apologies. 

Taking a quick look behind his shoulder to make sure Ignis and Gladio had taken their leave, Noctis sits down on the bed next to him. He’s silent for a moment, before leaning his head to the side to rest on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Prompto’s woken up in the middle of the night because of nightmares once or twice before at their sleepovers, but never so bad that he had been screaming.

“I-I don’t remember much…” He says quietly, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I was stuck in this… this tiny glass box. I was standing up, but I couldn’t move, or breathe, and I was scared, and then…” He trailed off, ducking his head between his knees. “Then it started filling with water, and then  _ you _ were there,” His voice cracked, “And you said you wouldn’t get me out. I ‘wasn’t worth the trouble’.”

Noctis froze, eyes widening as Prompto recounted his tale. “Prompto, I-”

“I know, you’d never act like that...I know…” Prompto whispered. “It… it still hurt, though. I was  _ begging _ you, crying, and… and I was drowning, and… and you were just  _ smiling _ , and Noctis, I was just so scared, ‘cause if my best friend was just sitting there watching me die, then would anyone really miss me?” Tears are streaming down his face, now, and he whimpers when Noctis moves away.

Then, strong, wiry arms wrap around him, hugging tightly and he burrows into that warmth, that love, that  _ acceptance _ .

“I know that it must have been scary,” Noctis whispers into Prompto’s hair, “but I would do  _ anything _ to protect you. So would Ignis, and Gladio, and my dad, hell, even Cor, if you caught him on a good day!”

Prompto laughed slightly. “Only on a good day?” He asked.

“I’m being real here, he’d probably only rescue  _ me _ on a good day too, and if he was having a shitty day, he probably wouldn’t rescue my dad.”

Prompto laughed again, a bright, tinkling noise that made Noctis’ heart leap. “Wow, Cor must be such a hardass.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees, “But he’s a good Marshal. A good teacher.”

They lie in silence for a while, Noctis lets go of Prompto and rests his head on the blond’s shoulder again, while Prompto shifts to sit more comfortably on the bed as he plays with his phone.

“Has this nightmare been going on a while?” Noctis asks.

Prompto freezes, almost cringes, and even though he doesn’t say anything, Noctis understands.

“How long?” He asks.

There’s a pause, then Prompto responds quietly, “A week and a half.”

Noctis jerks his head away from Prompto’s shoulder. “You’ve had this nightmare for that long and you haven’t talked to me about it?”

Prompto really does cringe this time, curling up in himself. “I-I don’t….” He sighs, “I didn’t want to bother you,” He says, eyes down. He’s refusing to look at Noctis, because he knows Noctis is angry.

“Prompto,” Noctis’ voice, to his credit, is remarkably level. “You would never bother me. I want to help you.”

“Well, what could you do?!” Prompto demands, “Say, ‘Gee, that sucks, dude.’? Unless you have some anti-nightmares magic, you can’t do jack shit about it!”

Noctis blinks a few times, trying to come to grips with how Prompto is speaking to him. He’s never really yelled like this, out of left field, and it’s a testament to how tired he must be that he’s doing it now.

“I-” Noctis tries, then stops. What  _ can _ he do? He can heal minor wounds, and enchant drinks to heal bigger ones, but can he do anything about nightmares? “Hold still.”  He shifts so that he’s facing Prompto and holds his hands out.

Instinctively, Prompto jerks away, but at Noctis’ gentle look, he straightens and allows his friend’s hands to gently cradle his head, one hand on either temple.

Noctis’ lips move in a silent prayer, and his palms seem to heat up, mystical light glowing dully. After a short time, maybe a minute, he lets his hands drop, and the glow slowly dissipates. 

“So…” Noctis said slowly, “Did it work?”

“Dude, I don’t know. I feel… chill?... now, but, like, nightmares. I’d have to be sleeping to have them, and I _really_ don’t feel like-”  
Noctis drags Prompto down, peeling the blond’s phone out of his hands, ignoring the protests. “C’mon Prom, we’re gonna sleep, and Ignis is gonna let us sleep suuuuuuuper late, and it’s gonna be nice.” When Prompto doesn’t say no, Noctis presses himself closer, running his fingers through Prompto’s delicate hair.

“G’night Prom.”

“...Night, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' bit more angsty, but still substantially fluffy, I hope? 
> 
> Also I totally didn't end the fic with "Night, Noct" for the comedic value of Prompto essentially saying, "Night, Night." Nope.


End file.
